A Brighter Future
by Adam88
Summary: Time travle it make anyone's head hurt like hell, but when it come to saveing lives it a good thing at least for three kid rangers form the year 2022, But it's not all fun and games for them cause the dark lord safer has made his way into the past. (pris)
1. From the Future to the Past

A Brighter Future  
  
Summary: The next generation of Astro rangers thought getting there power was the best thing in the world. They were wrong for some one stronger than dark specter has risen and forced them to hide in the past. (Who knows what they'll mess up?)  
  
Chapter one: From the future to the Past  
  
"Launching Green, Crimson, and Shadow galaxy gliders through Time vortex in 10.9.8.7", the metal voice of the computer told the three Astro Rangers standing waiting on the gliders. The Green Astro Ranger named Adam sighed as he looked around at the ship that had been his home since he was born, but the day's events were to fresh in his mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
He was sitting on the bridge with the other rangers resting form the huge battle the had just took part in. No, Battle isn't the word for it was a bloodbath.  
  
"Man, they came close to getting us this time" his father said to them. He was right, they had been up against at lest Two hundred Quantrons plus trying to protect all the people that hadn't been evacuated off the planet but, really what good would it do the King of the dark empire protease, this creepy guy that had the power too read peoples minds, was taking over the universe. There's no place to run  
  
"Andros it was to close so I suggest that Adam, Bridget, and Seph not fight any more battles." Ashley said to Cassie and Kerone who both nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"What", yelled Bridget out raged at the vary though.  
"Yea Bridget's right we should get a say in this" Adam said endingly  
"There both right" Seph said quietly "were part of this team and we want to fight"  
  
Andros gave them a long hard look for a long moment did the same to the others. He rubbed his forehead with his hand then he spoke "All right you can help but, I want you three to promise me something. Promise that if something happens to us that you'll use the time vortex to travel in to the past and stay there where it's safe all right."  
"We promise," they said together.  
  
Well it was a good plan but they had to use it to soon for Adam tasted. About a week after they promised to use the time vortex if any thing happed the other rangers were capture destroyed, but protease was sissified with just six rangers and a former evil monarch he used his dark powers to learn the location of the megaship. He thought it would be so easy to destroy us. Thankfully Bridget received one final telepath message from her mother, that's the only thing that saved us that day.  
  
So that leaves us the last of the astro rangers left alone in the dark universe about to honor our parents last wishes and go into the past to hide like we said we would.  
  
"Deca" Adam called "Activated the self-destruction of the megaship" he call and the voice counted down.. 2.. 1.  
  
Then a large circle shaped portal of white light appeared in front of them. "Well guys" Adam said, "Here we go" he said had flew his glider in to the portal. Bridget and Seph to one last look around and they to flew into the portal. Once they left the megaship it blew up into million pieces. The last hope for the world has been destroy, Or has .  
  
Present day  
  
Life was good for the Six astro rangers and kerone Andros's sister, dark specter was gone and so were most of the forces of evil along with him?  
  
So the rangers where just chilling on the beach and taking a good long break form every thing like people, monsters and the, megaship, that's why they went on the other side of the beach that people rarely went on.  
  
Then a flash of light near where Andros and Ashley sat caught their attentions and three kids fell out of the sky on the heads.  
  
So what did you think? Like, well trust me it gets better so keep reading. Please review!!! 


	2. Good Guys or Bad Guys

Hey ever body if you like fanfics read my friends silver b-chan Silver flame it's really good.  
  
A Brighter Future Chapter Two: Good guys or Bad guys  
  
"Awww man, well now we know why the time vortex is still in the test stage." Adam said rubbing his head from where he fell out of the time vortex.  
  
"You said it I don't remember when my head spun this much." B-chan piped in.  
  
Seph stayed silent as always. While the other two argue about the time vortex. The six rangers and Kerone were staring at the three young teenagers as if they had never seen one before in there life.  
  
Then Seph spoke "you guys might want to shut up right now" staring right backs at the rangers Adam and Bridget stop arguing and both rose to glare at the people in front of them.  
  
"Identify your selves, are you good or are you evil." said the nears teenager who was dressed in red.  
  
"Yea right, us evil is this guy serous ." Bridget asked Adam who surged. " Identify your selves," he repeated, "well since you fail to identify your self you must be evil ".  
  
"Yea we're so evil" Bridget said sacristy.  
"So you admitted" he accused "Now it's our duty to destroy your" he said as he and the others took there fighting stances.  
"o yea you and what army" Bridget retorted right before Adam and Seph tackle her yelling "you stupid idiot never antagonize the enemy", but before Bridget could reply to this the rangers were on them punching and kicking with many of them hitting the teens.  
  
"Ok .. thanks to. Bridget. They've got the ..wrong impression. Of us." Adam said to the others dogging kick from ever direction with ease. "It's. Not. My fault.. they. .Started it ." she yelled right before she was dealt a side kick to the ribs by a girl with blond hair.  
  
"Bridget" Seph yelled dogging his way to her side and follow suit by Adam. "Adam we have to fight back" Seph said to him as they were surrounded . "Alright but don't over do it Adam replied and with that they charged at the other rangers.  
  
(hint Adam,Bridget and Seph don't know the rangers are the parents or who these guys are yet.)  
  
Bridget caught up with the blond haired girl and they started to circle each other "the heat is on now" Bridget mutter and she launched a few spin kicks at kerone who dogged and sent a kick to Bridget's ribs winding her. The girl stood up looking down at Bridget for a few sec. Before her feet were kick out from under her and she fell onto the sand. Bridget pull herself to her feet "na stay down" she growled looking around she saw Seph fighting to guys and a girl and he seemed to be wining kind of so she move to help him.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adam lashed out quickly at the guy dressed in red who dogged by the strains his hair thinking to him self [speed attacks, no wait faster than speed attacks this kids some piece of work] and the lashed back at Adam with his friends a girl In yellow with brownish reddish hair and a guy dressed in silver with blond hair they attacked together flawlessly and it was getting hard for him to doge even with his great speed.  
After about another three minutes of this the all landed punches and were forcing him into a near by, cliff now there was no place to doge it was just him, them, and the cliff he was trapped "no place to run kid" The guy with blond hair said softly.  
Adam put a hand on his chest he was breathing very hard now, the he felt something under his shirt it was his locket. It was very pretty golden star with ten points on It each a different color on for each ranger. As he looked at it he rembered a move his father used to get out of a tight spot.  
  
He pulled up his fighting stance, as did his enemies they stared at each other waiting for who would make the first move. All of a sudden Adam saw them charge at him all about to deliver the final punch he pulled his arms up to block but the force of the attack was enough to send him flying backwards this was part of his plan right before he plowed in the cliff he did a backwards summersault and his feet hit the cliff. He pushed off and spring back at then landing a few hits the landing behind the and delivering a sharp kick to there legs. The guy dressed in red was partly suborn because he refused to go down with out taking Adam with him but, luckily Adam was to fast for him and all he got was, his locket before falling pressing the button that activated his hollow pictures. He and Adam both looked at the pictures the realized he was in it.  
  
"STAND DOWN" Adam yelled  
  
"STOP GUYS" the guy yelled and all of them stopped fighting to look at the two.  
  
"This is a very strange day" the guy in red said to Adam "I'm called Anrdros" he said offing him his hand  
  
"Andros"! B-chan shouted "no way not your.." She was so amazed that she counted finish her sentence.  
  
Adam shook Andros's hand. Then Adam said "maybe you got the wrong impression of us" "Yes I think we did Andros said smiling a bit. "I think you should come with us and talk" Andros said pressing a button on his morpher ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did ya think please review! 


	3. Tales of the Future

Wow it's been a while sentce I updated this fic. well I hope to you like it. I don't own pris just adam bridget and seph.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Pictures of the past or should I say the future flashed from the locket. Adam watched the seven people in front of him each picture flash in there eyes till the stream of images stoped.  
  
"So you guys are from the future" Cassie asked the three teens in front of her. "Yea" they said in unison.  
  
"But.....why" T.J. inquired staring at them unblinkingly. "Well.......... long story, I think Adam should tell it" Bridget said staring at him, the all stared at him.  
  
"Well it all happened; let's see four years ago......................... "We were given our morphers wich you made" he said nodding to andros holding up his morpher. It was a green disk on a band with a star engraved on it.  
  
"We thought it was the best thing in the world being a ranger is souce of great respect, but that's were we were wrong. A great evil named protease, started taking over planets and forceing him to serve him but then when he reached the borders of earth and his second in command Safer killed and took control of the empire. He was much more powerful than protease."  
  
Andros and the others watched him tell the story tentfuly. Adam continued "Then he came to earth and naturally we defended it and we stopped him for about a year then we came very close to biting the big one. That's when you guys decided to send us here fearing for our safety, we are rangers but still in your eyes kids.  
  
"We used a time vortex to travel into the past till it's safe to go back, tho"Adam paused "I drought that we will ever go back."  
  
"Why do you say that" Ashley asked staring at him with a deep sympathetic look, like a big sister or a mother.  
  
"Because, it took all of us to even stop him for a few months" Seph said "Safer he's very powerful even a combined blast from all of us barley scratched him while one percent of his power nearly destroyed all of us and a planet.  
  
Horrified looks appeared on all of there faces Adam and the others all knew that look and knew what they could be thinking how could anyone be that powerful, how could this happen.  
  
"Is there any hope for us......... them." Ashley asked Adam "There was never much hope just a fools hope" he said yawning.  
  
"It's getting late Andros" Cassie said getting up, the others followed. They left the small room and entered the hall way of the megaship.  
  
"It looks just like home" Bridget said staring around and the same halls and rooms on the ship.  
"The megaship, has survived many things even time aparly" Karone said rubbing her cheek that was starting to bruise.  
  
"Sorry about that" Bridget said nodding to the bruise. It's alright, I've had worse." she said with a small laugh.  
  
They stoped at the floor that house the living quarters " these three will be yours" Andros said moving to his quarters. "Good night everyone" he said waking in and disappearing.  
  
The others disapared and left Adam, Seph,and Bridget by themself. Adam looked at his two friends and raised his eye and motion to his room. They left and entered it.  
  
"Adam do you think it wise not to tell them that were there kids" Bridget asked looking oddly "Yes, I think it's wise, they shouldn't know, It might or will mess up the future for better or worse, and I don't think we should make it worse." he said in a grave voice  
  
"So what do we do" Seph asked in a calm tone.  
  
"We play the part, the part of young rangers, we do nothing that will give us a way a there kids that means no tk, no magic, and no cloaking, and no telephony Bridget they might here it" Adam said running a finger over his morpher.  
  
Well I know it's been a while but please read and review and I in the prosess of typing the next chapter so look forward to it. 


	4. Vison of Darkenss

Well hears another one comeing at ya enjoy. Please read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Chapter Four  
  
In the vast darkness of space,on a ship call the Palent witch was large and manedby at least a hundred people, flagship of the Lattmen empire witch was under the dark lord Safer.

Comander Yaven was head of the of the intenlengent and was here to report to the dark lord himself. He didn't look forward to it no one ever did. Yaven borader the lift and swiped his key card in the reader. Instenly the lift started to move upward slowly. With a sort of dread Yaven watch the deck indcator, 48, 49, 50 the lift stopped and he walked in to the darkness.

The air was icey on this deck and it was large and seamed to rise upward tward a chair in witch sat the dark lord Safer staring at him dressed all in black with a long black cape witch was draped around him. but this not what scared people it was the eyes.They say eyes are the windows to the soul. This was true about Safer his eyes were cold and dark and deep like a pool of shadows in wich all his hatered was shown."Report ....... Comander" Safer said coldly and his words hit yaven like ice. Yaven gulped and said " we've excuted the rangers but we haven't found the three youngest rangers"Yaven said not showing fear of letting his voice waver."Do you have any idea as to were the rangers have gone" the dark lord asken waveing his hand wildly. Yaven gulped and said "No sir, but we think that they may have jumped into the past to avoid us" "Comader, to find them ,strip that ship do what ever you have to, and make it quick you have 72 hours to find them or it will be your last hours." he said kind of board but still deadly.

"Yes sir but, can I ask why we need to know that there dead, I mean you could have destoryed them when they all tryed to attaced you. "Let's just say I have my reasons" Safer said as yavan backed away Safer ficked his wrist and an energy beam shot at yavean and his pace quicken till he reach the elvator. Safer thoughts returned to the three missing rangers. "Those three will be my undoing, if I'm not careful especall the half kenoving, the mixture of blood could be very dangers.

Safer closed his eyes and constrated to call up a vison of the future. Images appeared in his mind he forced his mind to show him and images till he saw;The boy but not in his color but in white with a glowing white he was point at a figure till he realized it was himself. Beaten and boken safer layed with the white sword at his neck then the vison faded and Safer opened his cold eyes and knew that he need to kill those kids or he would be taken down by these kids. 


	5. Another Crack at the Green Ranger

Well this Chapter is for my devoted fans, hope you like it. Please Read and Review it.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the small window in his room on the megaship. Adam turned over to block the sun, but now being awake he couldn't fall back a sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and thought about were he was.  
  
"There's no place like home" Adam said aloud to the darkness then moved and looked out the window at the earth. He watched for several second how small and defenseless it looked to him not at all like his home. Then again the earth he grew up on was a war ravaged planet even tho it was still his home and he defended it and he would defend this one as long as he was here.  
  
With this resolution firmly in his mind, he got up and walked out of his room and down the hall to the lift. The door sled open and deca the ships computer ask in a metal voice "please select megadeck leave."  
  
Spending his whole life on the megaship a child he quickly said "Megadeck seven." At once the lift started to move downward till deca announced "Megadeck seven, Training level" the doors slid open to reveal a large room like the inside of a large warehouse but it looked like a park with a clear blue sky and green grass.  
  
Voices indicated that someone was here already training. Adam crouched down behind a clump of bushes. He peered through a hole and saw two people one in yellow one in red it was Andros and Ashley, they were sparing.  
  
He watched as they traded punches and kicks. His parent's weren't kidded when they said they were good even in there younger days but, he saw little flaws in there technique.  
  
Then they stopped, and Andros used his tk to float towels to them. "Thank's " Ashley said looking deep in to his eyes and giving him a breathe taking smile. He saw Andros smile back and he understood that this was privet moment, and the he should not be discovered her in a clump of bushes.  
  
He turned and using all of his training made his way to the lift. He opened it and let out a sigh and called to deca "Yes, Adam" she asked him "can you make it....... kind of noticeable that I'm coming" he asked her it a small child voice.  
  
The door open and deca announced in a loud voice that ecoded in the room "Training level" and Adam stepped out.  
  
"Hello is anyone here" Adam asked with a touch of incenses "Yes, we're here" Ashley called out to him and almost running up to him "Are you comeing to train" Andros asked "Yea, you guys want to train with me it's always more fun with more people, plus you can have a second crack at me" Adam said turing his head to one side and gave them a small grin  
  
Ashley applied at once "yes we've love to" she said watching him grin and gave him one of her own, and then she noticed something about that grin it looked just like Andros's sly grin.  
  
Andros brought his morpher up to show Adam, and Adam to brought his up to eye level. "Two on one is not fair" Andros said eyes never leavening Adam. "It happens" Adam said as Ashley shown her morpher up to eye level.  
  
"LET'S ROCKET" they all shouted and in a flash of red, yellow, and green light, the three rangers stood facing one another. "Don't hold back" Adam said starting to circle with the other two. "We won't" they said, and then they started to charge at him. Adam stood still as a rock.  
  
Andros was the first to reach him and through the first punch at the unmoving Adam, but his hand moved right through him. "What the "Ashley yell as the figure disabrated.  
  
"Your slow ranges" Adam said in a singsong voice. Andros and Ashley looked around but they didn't see him/  
  
"Up here" came a voice from an tree limb, they look up and saw him standing gracefully on a branch. "How" the two bewildered rangers asked shuddering. "Speed attack" Adam said "the best thing you ever thought me" she side nodding at Andros.  
  
"I taught you" Andros asked stuned  
  
"Yes, you taught them to me along with this one" he said raising his hand in a green flash of light a sword long and thing with a hilt mad of green jade and a silver star in beaded into the hilt. "The Star Saber" he announced to them moving it to a guard pose.  
  
"Let me show you the technique you and I developed" he said "Astor Blade" he said swiping it through the air with that a green blade of pure energy shot at the two rangers with surprising speed and they barley dogged it.  
  
Ashley rolled and doge the blast and pulled out her own weapon and yelling "Star Slinger" shooting yellow lasers at him. Adam jumped into the air and dogged it, landed next Andros and his star saber came instant with the Spiro Saber.  
  
"Your, strong for a kid" andros said trying to force Adam's saber back but, Adam was not about to let him do that he sifted his grip on the hilt and twist it and moved with it twisting and turning with the motion and some how in this display of motion he managed to get his blade at andros neck.  
  
Andros stared up at him till green light surrounded Adam and his ranger form disappeared and he stood above Andros the others to regained there human forms and Adam help Andros to his feet "It feels good to win, for once you never let me win"  
  
They started to move toward the lift "Can't see why, you a damn good fighter" Andros said laughing "Yea" Ashley commented as they entered the lift and they head up toward the living quarters.  
  
Well what do you think Please tell me -- 


	6. “Can you handle the future”

Well it's finally done and I hope you enjoy it, and I want to thank all the people that gave me reviews.  
  
I don't own pris or else I'd be rich but I love to write about them.

* * *

Chapter six  
  
Bridget turned over in her bed and buried her head in her pillow to try and block out deca's wake up call. "Damn Wake up call" she muttered reaching for the nearest thing she could throw at the computer's wall camera. Failing, to find something she rose and did her morning routine, changing into the gray uniform that all the rangers wore on the ship. Next, she attended to the her hair witch was a mess of brownish blond knots. With this accomplished she look at her self in the full length mirror in the corner and left and ran head long into Zhane.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT" they both yelled, but stopped when they notice who they were. "O Sorry" Zhane said looking at her. "it's.....Ok" Bridget said accepting his apology "but I too must apologize " she said to him giving him a graceish smile.  
  
"Well I accepted it, are you going to breakfast" he asked boyishly and giving her a smile. "Yes" she said starting to walk with him down the hall.

* * *

Cassie, Carols, T.J.,Karone,and Seph sat eating breakfast when Zhane, and Bridget entered laughing and smiling. Karone, looked up at Zhane and Bridget and notice something odd their smile was exactly the same, childish and sweet. She kept staring as Zhane came over and sat down next to her with a plate of food. He notices her ood like behavior and ask "what".  
She brush him off and went back to eating, and thought the likeness couldn't be the same.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Andros, Ashley, and Adam. "So were have you been" Zhane asked sounding like a mother. "Training" they said all together, moving to there respecting seats with a plate of food.  
  
Adam sat down in front of Bridget and thought "Hey" he projected his thought toward his best friend.  
  
On Bridget's end she heard his voice in the back of her mind and it was nothing more that a whisper.  
  
"I thought you said not to do this" she thought back at him.  
  
"Keep your thoughts down, I did a couple of test coming here form training and they can't here us if we whisper."  
  
"Good, you know you never imprecate these mind links till you can't use them" Bridget thought projecting this to Adam and grieving him a strange look. Then she said "You know it's weird seeing mom and dad like this, ........ Like. She couldn't think of the words to use then Adam answered form her." Like there in love, yes it's strange compared to how the look back at home."  
  
With that he moved to get up with the others but not before catching Bridget's thoughts about home.

* * *

"Ok, witch one of you can do zoidmaintence" Andros asked looking from one to another.  
  
"All of us" Adam answered for them.  
  
"Ok, then you two" he said pointing at Seph and Bridget "And Adam you will stay her on the ship with Ashley to keep an eye on the ship. With that they separated most going to the glider bay to decent to the moon base were the all most destroyed remains of the deltamegazoid and the mega voyager. The eight rangers were to try and get there other megazoids incase of emerges. Incase the Astro megazoid and Megawinger could not do the job.  
  
After awhile Adam and Ashley reached the bridge and Ashley asked "so what part of the ship should we check first?" she asked scarcity. Adam gave her a more serious reply "I'll take the computer tarkiting system and weapons control" he went over to a front consul and started key and typing on it.  
  
Ashley came over to sit next to him an asked "You do that like you've done it before". "Yes" he said not looking up at her "In fact, we get stuck with it a lot back home, I even had a sift before we left."  
  
"Shift" she asked him  
  
"Yes, with the greatest evil in the universe after you always have someone on the bridge." he said to her.  
  
"O......Adam could you tell me about us in the future" Ashley asked him curiously.  
  
"Can you handle the future" Adam asked her seriously.  
  
"Well................" he said.  
  
"Well ............. what" Ashley looking at him seriously.  
  
Adam looked up at her and said "well it's just I can't say to much, or it will mess up the future, you know"  
  
Ashley nodded and waited till he said vaguely "we're very close you me and andros." He went on like this telling her think in the same vague voice all the while he got a strange feeling it was a cold and evil.  
  
What he didn't or couldn't know was that at this moment Yaven entered his master's chambers and said "sir". "What is it" Safer asked him in a cold voice "we've found them" he said quickly to his master.  
  
Safer only nodded and said "good work commander, you'll be rewarded, now tell me were they are hiding."  
  
"Sir, they have jumped in to the past and are computers have determined that hey are with there parents were they were first rangers."  
  
"Good, now for you reward he said standing up and holding out his hand. A sudden beam of light flashed out at yaven then her fell to the floor dead. "A quick death" safer said then he said more to himself rather than anyone else "next, it will be you rangers"

* * *

Well what do ya think please review it please....................... 


	7. The plot thickens

* * *

Well here Chapter Seven and it's really a plot thickener, hence the name. Well enjoy and I don't own pris, just write about it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Please.....please, tell me something" Ashley begged, but Adam would only say " I Can't say much or it might mess up the future." and continue doing his check up on the ship till, there was nothing more to do but listen to Ashley. He turned and gave her a look that said enough.  
  
Ashley fell silent, as they waited on the bridge for something to happen or for the others to return, but Ashley had again saw it, the look, was similar to the one Andros gave them when they had first met.  
  
"Adam" Ashley asked  
  
"yes ash" he returned back to her  
  
"I know you can't say much but......." she trailed off thinking.  
  
"But what" Adam asked curiously.  
  
" Could you answer one question just one" she asked  
  
"Well.............. just one" he said caving  
  
"Ok, then tell me about Andros and me in the future do we...... do we get marred" she final asked a bit embarrassed  
  
Adam gave her a small smile and said "yes, you do and are very happy, and you even have a child".  
  
Elementally he knew he had said to much as he watch, comprehension dawn on Ashley  
  
"You......your our...son." she stuttered looking at him and he nodded "That's why you resemble Andros so much" she said "And you, really I resembled you more then Andros" Adam said "Yes, I see it, in the hair it's just like my dad's and the eyes just like mine but, it's the smile that reminds me of Andros." Ashley said her eyes tearing up a bit but she wiped them on her sleeve "Even in the past your emotional ah mom" Adam said as she hugged him like only a mother could, but then he drew away.  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asked him  
  
"It's just...... you can't tell anyone else, not even dad, it might mess up the future and trust me, we don't need that" Adam said "promise you won't" he asked  
  
"I promise"

* * *

"All preparations are ready my lord" said one of Safer's minions '' The Dark Armada is ready and awaiting."  
  
"Good, now leave me" Safer said rising from his chair. The minion bow and left and shut the door behind him. Safer, then raised his arms and started consternating his power. A dark oar surrounded hip and then he started to chant in the dark tongue to open the portal to the past.  
  
A hole appeared in space and his ships moved and disappeared"  
  
"Look out kiddies, here I come" Safer thought

* * *

Adam and Ashley sat on the bridge. Adam showing Ashley his locket and more holo pictures, of a few choice times of his life. Then all of a sudden alarms went off all around them.  
  
"What's going on" Ashley asked yelling over the alarms. "Deca" Adam yelled  
  
Deca spoke in here metal voice "An armada has entered the earth's space and are moving tward are present location"  
  
"o no" Ashley yelled and then yelled " Deca, contact Andros"  
  
Well it's short but good well look forward to the next chapter, bye. 


	8. All hell break's loose

Ok here's the next one come at ya. Enjoy  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Andros and the others heard alarms after alarms as they arrived on the megaship's bridge and took there stations. "What's gonging on" Carlos asked working away at the navigable computer.  
  
"An armada is approaching us fast" Ashley yelled from her station," and are possibly hostile"  
  
"Can we get a COM link" Andros asked  
  
"No, there not answering" T.J. answered quickly, there was silent on the bridge, then Adam said "there not going to." he moved over to Cassie consul and pressed a few buttons and the picture zoomed to a side of one of the ship to a crest "it the dark armada" Seph, Bridget, and Adam pratley yelled.  
  
"The what" Zhane asked "Who are they" Karone asked.  
  
"There from the future safer must have sent them to find us, we have to get out of here" Seph said what the other two were thinking about.  
  
Adam looked at andros, and then andros said "Deca, get us out of here hyper rush 9, on the duple" he said taking up the control and the ship started to move away from the armada but then, they attached. Small gray ships shot toward them and fired at them and the ship rocked back and forth forcefully. The ship was distracted for only a moment but it gave there enemy time to surround them.  
  
"O no, what are we going to do" karone asked her brother who looked at Adam and asked "What do you suggest."  
  
Adam thought for a moment then said we have to get out of here I dough the winger and megaship could take them all on, alone. So hears what we do the ship will disappeared that way" he said pointing "while we go to earth".  
  
"But wont they chase the ship and us for that matter" Zhane said seriously. "Yes, that is a problem" Adam said  
  
"What we need is a decoy" Zhane said "A ......Decoy" Andros said vagley then it hit him " Zhane, no you can't"  
  
"What's he doing" they all asked " he's going to be our decoy" Andros said angrily  
  
"Zhane, no, you don't know what your up against" Briget said to him grasping his arm. "There's no other way" Zhane said to her. "Fine, then I'll go with you" Bridget announced giving him a stern look. Zhane thought for a minniuit and then agread.  
  
"Right" Zhane said "We'll distract them for you then return to earth after we lose these guys" They left the room and the others watch the screen and then the Megawinger appeared on the screen firing at ever ship it could get it's tarter on.  
  
"Now let's go" Andros said as he moved to the door and toward the glider bay. They hurried as the ship was hit again which through them all in to a wall, then they finally reached the bay and boarded there gliders and exited the ship an fled to earth reached it and descended in a hurry and hit down hard on the edge of angle grove.  
  
"Sir " shouted a trigeltlyed being at a computer on the bridge on the palent.  
  
"What is it?" Safer asked happily watching his handy work  
  
"The rangers have left the ship and have descended to earth" the being said  
  
"Send a monster " Safer said looking out at the earth. Then he spoke again "Put the zord in the hanger bay and imprison the two rangers"  
  
"Sir" the being said  
  
"It's tieing the lamb to guided the lion to the hunter" he said "They'll come to us and then we'll have them."  
  
"We're home free I think" T.J. said as the glided toward the city but then blast of energy was shot at them and it blew them right off there gliders and hard in to the dirt. "What the..." Andros yelled as a bird like creature appeared in front of them  
  
The monster sat there quietly as he and the rangers stared each other down. They appeared frozen but, then the spell was broken and they attacked each other but the Monster was stronger than all of them put together and he sent them flying farther back to the ground.  
  
"We've got to do something" Cassie yell as monster came on a second attack. "Star saber" Adam yelled lunging at the monster slashing at it, but it was no use, he was set reeling back but the girls were ready for him "Star slinger " "Satellite stuner" they shouted and a burst of energy shot at the monster but this was still no use the others pulled out there weapons "Astor ax, Lunar lance, Laser lance, Spiro saber" but none of these helped and the monster was now ready to finish them off.  
  
"O no" Ashley yelled as the monster drew back powering up to finish them off, but then a bluish light, really bright flashed and they all looked up at.............................at a time vortex and that a.............................ranger was coming out.  
  
The ranger fell to the ground grace fully, then the rangers rose and walked slowly toward them. The ranger dressed in a navy blue stopped a few feet from them and the said in a neural voice, "Comomic Cannons", two blasters navy blue about the size of large pistils but the shots that the range shot from them was large and powerful, They hit the monster and wounded him badly by the look of him but they would never know because he vanished, retreating  
  
Then the ranger turned to them raised her hands and started to pull off the helmet that covered his face  
  
You got to love cliff hangers, but you want have long to wait. 


	9. May the power protect you

Hello ever body, eager to know who it is well here I'll tell you....................... yea right, if you want to know that you better read  
  
Well, I personally don't own pris (wish I did but don't) I just write about it, but anyway please read and review.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
The ranger removed the helmet that covered his face but....................it wasn't a he it was a she. Adam's and Seph's eyes grew large as they saw her face. "Kate" Adam said not disbelieving what he was seeing then asked "what are you doing her".  
  
Seph interrupted them saying "Hold on, Kate........Of the rebels" Seph asked Adam, "Yes" Adam said quickly brushing him off  
  
Kate, looked at them then brushed a strand of blond hair out of her crystal blue eyes and said "What's the matter not over joyed to see me, I'm insulted I come all this way, and now my head feels like it's been through spin dry in your mom's washer and then I save you on top of that and you don't even remember me."  
  
Adam and Seph laughed with her till Andros cut in " is there something you guys aren't sharing with the rest of the class"  
  
"O, sorry" Adam said to them moving over to Kate. "This is a friend of my mind, I met her when I fought with the rebels of earth fighting Safer before I left, but how she became a ranger a.......a navy ranger, I don't know."  
  
"Kate bowed her head and said "That was Andros's idea along with this" she held up as a control of some kind on her wrist "A way home but, Adam I don't know how to say this but there dead all of the rangers were tortured and killed by safer" This hit Adam like someone had just punched him. He dropped to his knees in emotional l pain. Ashley dropped next to him and hugged him gently.  
  
"H.....H...How " Seph asked "All" Kate said in a shaky voice. "The night after they gave me the morpher safer came and attacked us, Andros hid me so that I would not be caught "saying that I was your only hope of getting you guys back and I had to go and see you, so I stayed hidden and had to watch as he ................ He killed them" She had tears running down her cheek and the others, they were all silent after her story feeling grief and the pain of lose  
  
Adam suddenly rose up out of Ashley's grip. "Adam" she asked "We have got to keep fighting for there sakes" he told them.  
  
"Andros"  
  
"Yes" Andros answered staring at him.  
  
"We have no zords, there back home, and the megaship and the winger will be no match for the dark armada alone, but.....maybe, just mamba with the Delta megazord and the Mega Voyager we might have a chance to win" he said.  
  
"Good point, we need to get them fix In a hurry" Andros said.  
  
"Yes, also were is Zhane and Bridget" Karone asked  
  
"I don't know" Andros said in a hurry looking down at his morpher "They should be her by now. He started to call "Zhane, Zhane are you there". Nothing but stack came through.  
  
"That's not good" T.J. said  
  
"No, it's not" Adam said "They must have been capture"  
  
"Right" Andros said "First things first we must get the zords fixed"  
  
"Speaking of zords" Kate said "I bring gifts from the future, new zord for us Adam and one for Bridget and one for Seph they should have been transferred to the moon base"  
  
"Great" Carlos said "One for our side"  
  
"Right, then let's go" T.J said mounting his glider and started to fly upward. He was soon followed by Carlos, Cassie, Seph,and Ashley. Andros was about to mount his glider when Adam called to him. "Andros, we have got to know if Zhane and Bridget are on one of those ships or it there on there way here."  
  
"So what are you saying" Andros asked astonished.  
  
"Let me go up there take a look on the flag ship of the armada, I could be there and back in two hours." Adam said desperly  
  
Andros was about to say no, absolutely not, but Adam had one more thing to say " Andros, you heard Kate they killed you and the others in the future because your rangers, what makes you think for a moment that they won't do that to Zhane and Bridget."  
  
Andros considered this for a moment "what happens if you get captured" he asked Adam looking at him strait in the face ( or helmet) .  
  
"I won't" Adam persisted.  
  
"But what if you are" Andros almost yell shaking Adam by the shoulders "Then another rangers is lost to them" andros said letting go of him, he turned and put his helmet in his hands in frustration.  
  
"Andros, if it is mint to be, then I will take ever one of them down with me, but I will not ..... will not let them kill another ranger.................. are you really prepared the let you best friend die at there heads" Adam asked him putting a had on his shoulder. This was it Andros's weak spot.  
  
"All right" Andros agreed turning to face him once more. Adam nodded and moved to his glider and stepped on to it preparing to take of when Andros yelled "Adam, take care, and come back alive." Adam ecologic with a solute and he blasted off up in to space.  
  
Andros watch him till he was on a tiny dot of light "may the power protected you" he muttered as he mounted his glider  
  
Ok so how was it kida shorter than the others but a bit emotional and a new person yea well I see ya next time. 


	10. What, we need is a miracle

Well here it is chapter 10 the mile stone it's been a long journey to get here but rest assure I will continue the story  
  
Chapter 10  
  
On the Palent, Safer stared at the view screen on with was the earth. "Why" he wondered aloud to him self, why hadn't the rangers lunched a rescue party or even left the earth. It was odd, so odd that rose from his chair and barked orders not to be disturbed for anything. He sat in his meditation chamber trying to get another vision of the future. He again had the same vision of the green ranger then of his transformation then of safers timely defeat and more this time, but how could this vision be true he was more powerful than any mere ranger. He would have to sit and think long and hard about this matter.

* * *

"Ok ship 32's in the bay close the main hatch" yelled one of the crewmembers of the palent, he walked away from the ship with the pilot as they went to the bridge to report in.  
  
Adam poked his head out form behind the ship. He had used it as cover to sneek onto the ship. "Now if I was a ship's prison's Cell were I be" he wondered as he used his speed to move unseen to the corridor. "hmm" he said walking carefully down it. "I have got to find it"

* * *

"YOU WHAT" yelled Ashley, Andros had just arrived and when they had wondered were Adam was he told them were he was. Now Ashley was furies with him but she held it in. She said in a much calmer voice after she had counted to 10 "Andros, can I talked to you in another room"  
  
"Sure" he said not daring to look her in the eyes as they walled in to another room,  
  
"How could you let him go alone" she asked him in a voice that demanded an answer.  
  
Andos on the other hand, didn't know why she was over reacting like this and asked "Ashley, I let him go because he wanted to go, do you want Zhane and Bridget killed, why are you acting this way" his voice had gotten a lot louder by the end of his sentence and it was enough to bring tears to Ashley's eye but they were still full of anger and finally she yelled out "Because he our son"  
  
Andros's mouth dropped open and he started at her while Ashley quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. "What" Andros asked astonished. "Well about that................" She said trailing off.

* * *

Adam had moved about the ship till he reached a room lock that caught his eye "Humm, I wonder what is behind door number one" he said aloud mentally call his star saber. It materialized in his hand. He thrust it forward in to the door's lock controls and twisted it and the door opened just like that.  
  
He peered inside, and saw that it was a guard room, empty now but maybe not for long" If these guy's want to lock something up they really need to invest in better lock" he said aloud to him self sitting down at the computer and begging to hack it. It took him a bit longer than he thought it would but finally he got it, he learned that prisoners were keep on the deck below him. He also found out that they were rangers that were being held captured and that there morphers should be here in this room.  
  
He hunted around till he found them lie on a table and gathered them up and was about to leave, when he heard voices out side the door. "O no" Adam thought looking around the room to find something to hide behind but there was nothing. He looked up then he saw and air vent and the leapt for it. He reached it and climbed in it and shut it just as to guards walked in talking about how they need to get that door fixed,  
  
He gave a small sigh of relief the crawled through the vent making his way down warded.

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this strait" Andros asked Ashley "In the future we get married and have a child and that happens to the ranger I just sent in to the most dangers place in the universe right now". Ashley nodded "Well now, I know why you over reacted, but why didn't you tell me this before" he asked "Because he made me promise not to tell you" she said.  
  
" He must have thought that us knowing would prevent him from being born" Andros said aloud to him self.  
  
"Well, will it " Ashley asked him.  
  
"NO not at all, after all the things he told us I look forward to his birth" Andros said and he moved over to her and hugged her loving.  
  
"no I can't wait either" she said as he move downward and kissed her gently but loving for a long moment till they broke apart and she smiled up at him " come on the others will be wondering were we are at, and why we are not helping them fix the megazords.  
  
"Awwww, All work and no play" he said as they existed the room?

* * *

Adam kicked the vent panel out and fell gently to the deck not making a sound. He moved thought the hall to a set of door then in to the second one on the right were he found the cell block. he looked in side of each till he found them, Adam felt like jumping for joy when he saw that they were still alive.  
  
They didn't notice him and he listen in on what they were saying "what we need is a miracle to escape this place" Zhane said punching the wall in his frustration.  
  
"Well then I think I can help you" Adam said, and they turned to see him and they jumped up in surprise and joy. "Adam" they both said in unison, but he held up a hand and said stand back he said one miracle coming up he said as he as he trusted his sword into this lock and turned it broke and the door opened and he walked in side through them there morphers and said "hurry we've got to get out of here" They morphed and hurried out. He lead them down the hall and to the air vent and they climbed inside and crawled upward

* * *

Ashley climbed down form mega v 4 and said "that's the last repairs" now the megazords were fully working again. She turned her head over to Andros and saw him looking at his morpher. She walked over to him a put her arm's around him and asked "What's wrong".  
  
He automatically replied "nothing", but Ashley was not buying and he finally confessed "Ash, It's been two hours"

Well that's the end of that hope you like it bye  
  
Please read and review! Please


	11. The dark truth

Sorry guys, that it's been so long but I'm sure you know how it is at least I hope well heres chapter 11  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The three rangers ran as quickly and silently as they could thought the maze like ship. It was all to........................easy, thought n Adam as they stop and he looked around a corner.  
  
It's too easy they must be watching us waiting for us to get to the "hanger bay" he finally said the last bit out loud.  
  
"The hanger bay" Bridget asked watching him, "there watching us waiting, baiting the trap. We need a distraction" he said moving around the corner and in to a room with a lot of controls.  
  
"What is this place" Zhane asked as Adam sat down and hacked in to the system it's a backup control room" Adam said as the screen flashed. "Damn it" Adam yelled slamming his fists down in frustration. "I wish seph was here" adam said trying again to get through the encryption. "He could hack this in a min but I don't think I can..........aw screw it" he said jumping up pulling out his astro blaster and blasted the room causing alarms to go off all over the ship. "There it's not pretty but it'll work now up the vent" Adam said pointing to an air vent and motioning for them to go "hurry they'll be here in a few minutes"  
  
They climbed up and struggle to get a way as fast as they could then Zhane asked "Why did you do that". "Because, I new that getting on the ship would be easy, but getting off would be a bitch, but I didn't know how much of a bitch it would prove to be." Adam said.  
  
"What do you mean" Zhane and Bridget asked him, "They know I'm here and that you guys are not in your cell" Adam said as he stop at a junction of two vents. "So shouldn't they be searching the ship for us" Zhane asked him.  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but the ship's well if you haven't noticed if really big. Think about it the only way off this ship is the winger" Adam explained to them.  
  
"So there watching the winger" Zhane said "And you just caused that fire to get the majority of the guards to go to that room leaving the winger if anything unprotected" Bridget said getting it at last.  
  
"yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss" Adam said sarcastically as they reached the hanger bay, and just as they predicted it was empty all but two guards witch they quickly took care of. Adam turned to get on board the winger, but.............but he froze in fear at what he saw. "Safer" Adam breathed as the others gasped form behind him.  
  
Safer just grinned a bit and lifted one finger and a dark energy beam hit them full force. Knocking them out cold.  
  
"All right guys, me and ash will sneak on board will you guys attack, so be careful" Andros said over there communicators.  
  
"Thanks, well need it" Kate said "Were the distraction".  
  
"All right here we go" tj said taking the megaship into a steep dive wile Kerone had the mega lasers firing like mad. Causing small explosions all over the many ships but they were focused on mainly one the palent.  
  
"Good Luck you guys" Kate said as she saw two small lights head toward the palent.  
  
Back on the palent  
  
"UMmmmmmmmmmmmm" Adam moaned as he slowly regained concuness but didn't open his eyes. His whole body felt numb. "So" a disembodied voice said "your regaining concuness your powers are progressing rather faster than I anticipated" the voice said.'  
  
Adam opened his eyes and saw Safer looking at him. Adam's eye's narrowed as he looked at him. "What do you want" Adam said coldly to him. Safer just gave him an evil grin and then spoke to him "not to kill you, yet at least" said given Adam a small laugh. "I'd be a fool if I did that and not seen your full potional."  
  
"My full potional" Adam said not understanding at all what Safer was saying to him. "What potional"  
  
Safer's grin faded just a little then he asked "Haven't you, ever wondered about your birth right, your mental powers"  
  
Adam just stared back in to his cold eye confused "no, what about them" he asked angrily.  
  
Safer laughed a bit the asked "your dear old dad never told you the truth, well the truth hurts........." he said letting it hang in the air the continued " you are very special my dear boy, haven't you wondered why your cousin's mental powers are now beginning to weaken wile yours are stronger than ever, despite the fact that she has pure kneoving blood" he paused letting adam take all of this in.  
  
Adam look over at Bridget and Zhane. They were in Black chains "It was true that Bridget power had been a bit off but he didn't know she had been loosening them.  
  
"Why are you telling me this" Adam questioned not looking at him.  
  
"That's not important, though you should be glad I'm telling you this for it's keeping them alive, for now" safer said darkly  
  
"And what about me" Adam asked "hue, are you going to kill me or just lock me in chains"  
  
Safer laugh "Chains.........chains, they couldn't hold you if they tried, no your powers are to strong, the powers of a half bread" he laugh again "Yes, knoveing mental powers, stongest when the child is first born,"  
  
"Ment to keep them form being harmed at a young age, yea I know" Adam interrupted "What's this got to do with me"  
  
"Well then here something new, as you get older your powers are so post to dispute" safer said enjoying the look of fear on Adam's face" but that's were you come in, your the Second half knoeving child to be born ever. Your blood's mix between human and knoveing. There for you have all the knoviens power but not one of there weakness. And on top of that your human blood causes them to get stronger not weaker."  
  
"You lie" Adam spat at him "If I'm so powerful how come my powers are at a normal level of power"  
  
"Because you don't know any better than that, you've always believed that you were normal, you've never had any reason to use your powers. That is till just a little wile ago, that blast was mint to kill you, but your powers interfered with them causing it to cancel out, just like last time" he said slowly.  
  
"Last time" adam asked  
  
"yes, remember your the second half blood child, to tell you the truth you look a lot alike the same hair the color eyes. Of course seeing as how you're his reincarnation I'm not surprised. Safer said slowly enjoying the look on Adam's face. That is till BOOM the whole ship lurched forward causing adam to be knocked to the ground.  
  
What's going on" safer yelled as a coupal of guards came rushing in to the room. "sir, the rangers are attacking"  
  
"Now of all times, take them back to a cell and lock them up" he barked to the guards pointing at Adam and the others.  
  
The guards ruffle pulled adam and the others up and they left the room in a hurry. As they were being taking down a hallway desired of everyone. Adam sighed and looked down at his wrist to see that he was still wearing his morpher. Adam laughs and morphed.  
  
The guards stopped dead in there tracks as the star saber mineralized in Adam's hands "let's see there 1234." he started to count " ten of you and one of me, o well the ood's of you getting your butt's kicked are very high" he said charging at them attacking them with full force, it was long before they were all on the ground. Adam turned away form them and started to wall down the hall way to see any more guards were coming that's when the herd it the sound of a blaster. He froze then seeing as he was sill alive he turn to see a new guard now on the ground and Andros and Ashley standing over him with weapons raised.  
  
Well how was it please r and r? 


	12. Who am I

Well here's chapter twelve I hope you guys like it and rember I don't own pris so read on and please give really good reviews please.

Chapter twelve: Who am I?

xxxx

"I've never been so happy to see the colors red and yellow before in my life" Adam said as Ashley came up to him and hugged him ............................... really hard.  
  
"Um................Ash................ I ...............need ..................to ..................breath" Adam said breathlessly, then he said "Still emotional that's good"  
  
"Well parents do have bad timing" she said as she felt Andros come up behind her.  
  
"Um...Ash ex na on the parentj" he said pointy look at Andros worried.  
  
"hu.............ooooooooooooo.....it's all right he knows all ready I sort told him." Ashley said as Andros hugged her from behind.  
  
"YOU What" Adam yelled" Ash you promised....... you promised you wouldn't tell him" Adam continued give her his most disappointed voice.  
  
"Don't worry Adam" Andors said reassuringly to him "After I've seen you and what you can do I can't wait till your born, I'm still getting over it me................ a daddy" he said the last part in a daze " but anyways we can talk later, we came to get you and zhane and bridget off this ship and that's what were going to do he said picking up zhane and putting him on his back. Ashley did the same for Bridget and they were off.  
  
Adam was in front clearing the way witch wasn't that hard seeing as everyone was busy ether fixing things or shooting at the megaship.  
  
"Look, there's the mega winger" Ashley said running the last bit to get to it as some guards came out of no were and started for them.  
  
"Go start the ship up, I'll take care of these looser" Adam yelled spinning the star saber as the guards approached him. "Come on boys let's dance". The first victim came at him head on his blaster raised ready to fire by Adam cut him off by nailing him in the face with the hilt of the star saber, causing him to fall to the ground just as two shots came at him he quickly reflected them back to there owners.  
  
"Come on I know you guys can do better than that" Adam tautened witch enraged them into blitz him all of them, but this was no good cause he just simply leaped over them causing them to run into each other "Sorry guys, play time's over I got' a go" Adam said over the wingers engines as he got on to the ramp, but they weren't about to let him go that easily and started firing there blasters at him. One nearly to one of his ears off.  
  
"Hey that nearly hit me" Adam said giving a bit of a laugh as the winger started to rise up in to the air."Nealy" Adam said smiling as the Star saber glowed bright green "Astro Blade" A long and powerful blade hit them all throwing them back in to a metal control tower as Adam shut the hatch and move up to the cockpit.  
  
"Finally, launch codes entered" Andros said working at the controls but then the ship shuddered. Oh no the ships coming apart all around us" Ashley yell as the ship shuddered again.  
  
"We've got to get o..........." Adam didn't get to finish his sentence for at that minute a large piece or the palent start to fall on them. Ashley scream knowing that there utter death was imminent they all closed there eyes waiting for it to come but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see the piece floating about an inch from them. She looked at Andros he was looking at Adam a wired look on his face. She slowly turned and looked at her future son. He was staring up at the piece a strained look on his face.  
  
"Umm...........I........know ...........I'm.......... beautiful and all ...............but ...............this ................thing ................. Is fricken ......heavy..............so ..........if ......you .............would ..........be...............so...........kind." Adam struggled to get out. He thought it was wise to get out of there cause he didn't know how long he could hold that thing up.  
  
"Right here we go" Andros said as the winger pulled out at full speed for open space. Adam gave a heavy sigh and slumped deep in his chair. He look down at his hands, in one he was still clutching the star saber. (Wow) he thought (I've never lifted something that heavy...... It's impossible. unless all of what safer said was true.... about him being some guys reincarnation.... and if true who was he so pose to be, some guy that died ages ago) he sat thinking about him self trying to determine who he was so post to be. "Who am I" he whispered, but as soon as the worlds left his mouth the star saber flashed bright white and jumped out of his hand on to the floor.  
  
"What" was all he could say as he slowly bent down to get it but it did the same thing at move away form him. He looked up at his future parents "I can't pick it up"  
  
Safer watch as the winger flew off in to deep space. (Good) he thought (My plan has now been set into motion and soon .......).His thought's were interrupted boy one of his young offers coming up to him and saying "My lord, the megaship is retreating along with the mega winger, so we give chases sir."  
  
"No, leave them be, for now" Safer told him. "Sir" the officer asked again "If you don't mind me asking why are we letting them get away when we could have easily destroy three rangers then took out two more including the leader out when they came for there friends."  
  
Safer looked at the young officer "What's your name kid" he asked. The young officer answered with out a bit of fear in his voice "Max". "Max, well yes we could have done all those things, but what I'm doing is part of something bigger than killing a few rangers. For you see my little chat with the green ranger wasn't just for kick's. He holds a sword called the Star Saber and extremely powerful weapon for the side of good but, that's were its weakness is"  
  
I'm sorry I don't follow" max said but safer continued " The sword in order to protect it self form eviler can only be touched by one person and this person must have no dots about who he is or it will treat him just like everybody else and not let him touch it"  
  
"O.......... I see by planting dough in his mind the green ranger now can't pick up the saber" max said  
  
"Yes, that's right........... You have some mind kid come with me and I'll show you how to put it to good use" safer said extending his hand to max who took it.

xxx

Well who is this kid max and what part will he play in the battles to come and what about Adam and the star saber will he ever be able to hold it agene or will it remain dormant for ever and what is with his new powers find out next time  
  
Well what do you think good yes n.....yes well please read and review Good night everybody.


End file.
